


Муж и жена — одна сатана

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Het, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: «Иногда Гарри завязывает Джинни глаза и дает ей Оборотное зелье, которое превращает ее в мужчину. Однажды повязка соскальзывает, и Джинни понимает, что она — Снейп».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муж и жена — одна сатана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Good for the Gander is Good for the Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114464) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Snarry 2016. Разрешение получено. Бета smokeymoon.

— Лили наконец заснула. — Джинни плюхнулась на кровать рядом с Гарри.  
Он отложил отчет из Аврората, который все равно читал вполглаза, и привлек Джинни в нежный поцелуй. На ее податливых губах еще чувствовался мед — после ежевечерней чашки ромашкового чая. Она зарылась пальцами в волосы на затылке Гарри и притянула его ближе, углубляя поцелуй.   
Возбуждение прошило Гарри насквозь, он обхватил ее ягодицы и притерся к бедру.  
Рука Джинни скользнула между их телами и слегка сжала налившийся член.

* * * * *

Со стоном уткнувшись ей в шею, Гарри целовал ее ключицу и мял грудь, легонько сжимая сосок.   
— Ах, Гарри, — прошептала Джинни, и тут он понял, что сегодня ему хочется не женского голоса, не крутых изгибов тела, не нежной кожи — а совсем другого.   
Он лизнул ее шею, мягко ущипнул скулу и прошептал:  
— Достань повязку на глаза, Джин.  
— Опять? — вздохнула она.  
— Мне нужно… — он не договорил и снова потерся членом о ее бедро. Он уже словно наяву видел бледную кожу, длинное угловатое тело, толстый член, который так хотелось сосать, тугую задницу, которую он будет трахать.

* * * * *

Джинни еще раз вздохнула и отстранилась, чтобы достать из тумбочки повязку на глаза, которую они специально приберегали для таких случаев. Она передала ему повязку, стянула ночную рубашку, трусики и отбросила их на пол. У наблюдавшего за ней Гарри член стал совсем каменным. Наклонившись, Гарри сжал губами розовый сосок и провел пальцами по волосам у нее в паху.  
— Акцио, Оборотное зелье! — Зеленый фиал влетел ему в руку.  
— Ты его уже приготовил? — нахмурилась Джинни.  
* * * * *

Гарри легонько погладил ее клитор — между ног у нее было тепло и мокро.   
— Я знал, что он скоро понадобится. — Он почти дрожал от предвкушения. — Прошло уже немало времени.  
— Попробуй продержаться хотя бы три недели, — вяло возразила Джинни, но он знал, что она согласится. Она всегда соглашалась.   
Гарри надел на нее повязку и туго затянул тесемки. Затем вытащил палочку и дотронулся до повязки, чтобы надежно закрепить ее на месте заклинанием.  
— Открой рот, — сказал он. Его потряхивало, пока он поил Джинни зельем. 

* * * * *

Гарри пришел в восторг, когда понял, что для Джинни ее голос звучит по-прежнему, в то время как он слышал глубокий баритон того, кем она стала. Он не сомневался, что мог бы кончить от одного этого голоса, который лился, словно расплавленный шоколад.  
Он смотрел, как удлиняется, вытягивается, бледнеет ее тело, как темнеют соски, а вокруг них появляются темные волоски.  
Главным, долгожданным призом стал растущий на глазах толстый член, от вида которого у Гарри потекли слюнки. Он жадно лизнул головку и застонал, почувствовав солоноватый привкус. Как же ему этого не хватало.

* * * * *

Он начал сосать член, и Джинни со стоном вцепилась ему в волосы. Раньше Гарри подумывал вызнать у нее про ощущения, но так и не спросил.  
— Господи, Гарри! — воскликнула она, но в его ушах звучал не голос Джинни, а низкая грудная вибрация, по которой он так тосковал.  
— Продолжай говорить, — велел он и скользнул языком между поджарых ягодиц.  
— Обожаю, когда ты сосешь мой член, — не умолкал низкий голос, — когда вылизываешь мою задницу. Ты же любишь мою задницу? — Вместо ответа Гарри толкнулся языком в сморщенную дырку.

* * * * *

— М-м-м, да, лижи ее, работай языком.  
Глубже языком проникнуть не получалось, и Гарри сунул внутрь палец, продолжая лизать вокруг.  
— Смазка, — в голосе появилась хрипотца, и Гарри потянули за волосы.  
В том же ящике, где они держали повязку, он нащупал флакончик со смазкой и щедро плеснул ею на пальцы, а затем пропихнул сразу два в эту великолепную задницу, растягивая ее, с отчаянным нетерпением готовясь погрузиться в нее по самые яйца. Он посмотрел на своего любовника, на его упоительно мужское тело, на то, как он, запрокинув голову, сам насаживается на пальцы. 

* * * * *

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — невольно сорвалось с языка, когда Гарри потянулся приласкать член, пачкающий смазкой плоский живот. Любовник напрягся.  
— Но ты же любишь _меня_ , Гарри. Ведь так? — Как же он любил этот низкий глубокий голос, проступающие ребра, плоскую грудь, восхитительный член. — Гарри?  
— Конечно, я люблю тебя, — ответил Гарри и поцеловал тонкие губы, так непохожие на губы его жены. Вытащив пальцы, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы сосредоточиться, увлажнил член и протолкнул головку в хорошо растянутую дырку.

* * * * *

Он пытался не торопиться, пытался быть осторожнее, но ощущения ошеломляли, словно сбылась заветная мечта, — и Гарри вставил член одним неумолимым движением, вырвав у любовника низкий стон, заставив его выгнуть спину.  
Гарри медленно подался назад и снова толкнулся внутрь, упиваясь тем, как внутренние мышцы плотно обхватывают его член.  
— Охренеть, — выдохнул он.   
Гарри оперся на локти, прижался к лежащему под ним мужчине и начал яростно вбиваться в его тело, несколько блаженных мгновений не думая ни о чем, кроме своего удовольствия. Он опустил голову и зажмурился, мечтая, представляя, что этот мужчина — настоящий.

* * * * *

— Гарри, — донеслось до него будто издалека, но Гарри продолжал трахать, трахать, трахать эту узкую горячую задницу.   
— Гарри, — снова позвал голос, и теперь Гарри дернули за волосы. В ушах шумела кровь, но он попытался сфокусироваться — и у него отвисла челюсть, когда он увидел, что повязка сползла, и Джинни, сердито хмурясь, точь-в-точь как тот, кого она изображала, показывает ему свою левую руку.  
Гарри уткнулся лицом в плоскую грудь, не в силах ни защищаться, ни отрицать очевидное.

* * * * *

Длинные пальцы ласково погладили его влажные от пота волосы.  
Гарри поцеловал молочно-белую кожу, которую, он был уверен, видел в последний раз, и поднял глаза:  
— Ты сердишься?  
— Очень сержусь. — Джинни подняла темную бровь. — Так сержусь, мистер Поттер, что думаю, вы заслужили отработку.  
— У тебя здорово получается, Джин, — засмеялся Гарри.  
— Молись, чтобы это было не единственное, что у меня хорошо получается. — На бледном крючконосом лице появилась очень нехорошая улыбка. — Давай сюда смазку, Гарри.  
— Что? — удивился он. — Зачем она тебе?

* * * * *

Ответом ему стала поднятая бровь.   
— Ты шутишь?!  
Лицо Снейпа очутилось совсем близко, пристальный взгляд блестящих черных глаз, казалось, ввинчивался прямо в душу.  
— Никаких шуток, Гарри, — раздался голос Снейпа. — Становись на четвереньки. Насколько я знаю, в этой позе не так больно, когда тебя впервые имеют в задницу. Думаю, не стоит даже упоминать, что этот раз будет далеко не последним.  
Гарри встал на четвереньки и уткнулся носом в подушку. В ушах зловеще отдавался смех Снейпа.


End file.
